A Recipe For Disaster
by Tribble Master
Summary: From the kitchen of Robert Singer I bring these time honored classic recipes. How to create a disaster and now how to create a brotherly moment. Any novice cook can do it!
1. Disaster

**_From the kitchen of Robert Singer, I bring you:  
_**A Recipe for Disaster

Ingredients:  
A dash of good intentions  
1/2 cups worth of miscommunication  
5 grizzly murders, any style provided they are similar.  
2 bowls of Winchesters  
4 tbsp of shovels  
1 grave, maybe 2 depends on taste.  
3 lbs of Kosher Salt  
5 tsp of lighter fluid  
And a dash of fire, any brand lighter will do  
The secret ingredient to any good disaster: One angry spirit, any era, any style of death.

To create your disaster:

**Step One: **Sprinkle five grizzly murders (one at a time) periodically over the course of one month across town. Let stew until Winchesters arrive.  
**Step Two: **Mix good intentions with miscommunication and add to the Winchesters. Stir until well blended. This will create a good amount of tension in the air.  
**Step Three: **Give shaken Winchesters the shovels and the grave. Dig.  
**Step Four: **In open grave, add salt, lighter fluid, and proceeded to light corpse remains on fire.  
**Step Five: **Wait five minutes to roast the bones. Do not act over surprised when one angry Victorian spirit arrives. It's the secret, you see.  
**Step Six: **By now, the miscommunication and good intentions added earlier will have thoroughly saturated the situation. All research done outside of reading this recipe card can now be considered invalid. Dean may feel the need to mock Sam at this point.  
**Step Seven: **Go back to double check the bones burned were correct.  
**Step Eight: **Not surprisingly, Sam will be shocked to discover that the secret was actually the _other _grave.  
**Step Nine: **By now, the Victorian spirit whose bones have not been burned will be using one of the Winchesters as a chew toy, someone will have been thrown against a tree, and your disaster will be thoroughly created.  
**Step Ten: **Sit back and enjoy the chaos as the Winchesters scramble for their lives.

_Congratulations on your successful Disaster!_

**Recommendations: **To compliment this recipe, I highly recommend a light Brotherly Moment (_see additional recipe card). _

**…. to be continued…**


	2. Brotherly Moment

**From the kitchen of Robert Singer, I bring you  
**Recipe for a Brotherly Moment

Ingredients:  
1 Heaping spoonful of Disaster, _separate recipe included  
_A pinch a quick fix  
3 cups close calls, these include: head wounds, limps, cuts, bruises, and burns. Varies with each chef's taste.  
½ of a decent hotel room, but a shady motel will do just as well  
3 pain pills  
1 bitch  
1 jerk  
1 mother hen  
2 bowls of Winchesters

**Step one: **Beat Winchesters on high in a blender, mixing thoroughly with pre-maid disaster.  
**Step two: **Once well blended, add a pinch of quick fix to nullify most of the horrific effects of the finely made disaster.  
**Step three: **Using a sifter, finely dust the Winchesters in injuries and close calls. Three cups of close calls is necessary for this recipe, and should be added slowly with a teaspoon over the course of twenty four hours in a shady motel. This will create an adequate amount of mild panic, and a gentle reminder that _they're brothers, damnit! _And the realization that: _They need to take care of each other! _  
**Step four: **An unfortunate byproduct of this recipe is guilt. It boils to the top frequently, and can often be found sticking to Sam. Using a spatula, wipe away excess amounts before it spoils the overall recipe. Some guilt is fine, but not all of it.  
**Step five: **To prevent shaking, or the expiration, of your main ingredients (_the Winchesters) _give one or both (depending on the effectiveness of your disaster) the pain pills. It is very important you do not overdose this step!  
**Step six: **Let the tension in the shady motel room simmer on low heat. Again, more guilt may arise here, as well as its darker version: _angst. _Using the spatula,keep angst and guilt to a minimum or the entire recipe will be ruined.  
**Step seven: **At this point Dean- because let's face it: he's most likely to injured/abused- will be more than woozy. Incredibly so. Especially with the pain pills that have been given to him. Dean will be incoherent enough to talk about his feelings.  
**Step eight: **Sam, because remember Dean's the injured one, will dutifully take care of his brother here. Add one mother hen, despite complaining.  
**Step nine: **The combination of Dean, pain pills, Sam, and the mother hen will lead to eventual lighthearted conversation that borderlines on a chick flick moment. Like soufflé, this can deflate easily. Avoid loud noises or any other disruptions.  
**Step ten: **Sprinkle on bitch and jerk, liberally for decoration and taste.

_Congratulations! Enjoy your brotherly moment!  
_**Recommendations: **Serve with chilled beer.  
**To Store: **This recipe can be reheated with classic rock for one week afterwards as long as neither Winchester admits to Dean's incoherent, emotionally sensitive, rambles he said while on pain pills.

…

Review with suggestions if you want more of my old fashioned recipes


End file.
